


You are a hero

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Romance, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers, set after wanheda part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your Dad died a hero, Monty.” Pike’s words echoed in Monty’s head as tears slid down his cheeks and his hands shook. What would his Father think of him now? How ashamed would he be if he saw what his son had become? </p><p>Set after Wanheda: Part 2. Monty doesn't think he's like his dad. Jasper tells him he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are a hero

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing fics about Monty and Jasper making up. I want Jasper to find out about Monty's Dad and comfort him. This is my take on how it could happen.

Monty helped Bellamy out of the Jeep and stood watching as his mother looked around at Arkadia. He still couldn’t believe his Mum was alive and safe but his joy was overshadowed by the grief he felt over his Dad’s death as well as the constant pain he felt about Jasper.

 

“Incredible” his Mum breathed. Monty shifted so that Bellamy’s arm was wrapped more firmly around his shoulders and caught sight of Jasper staring at them from a few feet away. There was a new cut on his cheek and Monty prayed that he hadn’t got into too much trouble.

 

Monty’s Mum followed his gaze and he heard her gasp. “Jasper looks so unwell” she said worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

 

“We’re not speaking” Monty said sadly. He felt Bellamy press against him and he was grateful for the comfort. “He met a girl called Maya in the Mountain. She died when we radiated it and he blames me. Her death broke him.”

 

Monty’s Mum looked between him and Jasper and smiled softly before walking towards Jasper. Monty watched as she reached Jasper and hugged him tightly. Jasper stood rigidly for a few seconds before relaxing into her arms.

 

Monty was glad that his Mum was looking after Jasper. He needed someone to take care of him. He tore his gaze away from them and focused on Bellamy. “I better take you to medical” he said. Bellamy nodded and grunted in pain as they started to walk.

 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Bellamy asked.

 

Monty stared straight ahead. “Yes.”

 

Bellamy sighed as they reached medical and Abby stepped out to meet them. “Let’s take a look at that leg Bellamy” she said briskly. Monty could tell she was desperate to ask Bellamy about Clarke. Abby glanced at Monty. “I’m sorry to hear about your Father Monty, where’s your Mother?”

 

“She’s with Jasper” Monty said and he turned and walked away leaving Bellamy and Abby staring after him.

 

Monty wandered around aimlessly for a while, trying not to think about his dad or how much he missed Jasper and how desperately he wanted to talk to him. Eventually he found himself in the exchange where a group of people were crowded around a boy called Macallan.

 

“Seriously” Macallan was saying. “I was just sitting at that piano singing and Jordan went crazy. I got a few good punches in but he’s a danger to everyone. They should have just let the Ice Nation have him.”

 

Monty’s blood ran cold. He was talking about Jasper. His hands clenched into fists. How could he say that the Ice Nation should have killed him? Macallan knew nothing about Jasper. He didn’t know anything about any of them. “Shut up” he said suddenly, surprised by the force of his own voice.

 

Macallan stepped forward. “Excuse me?” he said.

 

Monty tried to stop his voice from shaking. “You know _nothing_ about Jasper” he hissed. “You have no idea what we’ve all been through. You landed here four months ago and you’ve been safe in this camp that whole time. We were fighting for our lives from the moment we got down here.”

 

Macallan folded his arms. “I know he attacked me” he spat. “I know he’s a psycho.”

 

“Don’t call him that” Monty shouted.

 

“What the hell is going on?” a new voice said. Monty turned his head and saw Bellamy limping across the room. He stood between Monty and Macallan and looked at them.

 

“He called Jasper a psycho” Monty said, breathing heavily. “He said that the Ice Nation should have killed him.”

 

“Why the hell are you even sticking up for him?” Macallan asked. “He hates you. You killed his girlfriend!”

 

Monty reeled back feeling tears prick at his eyes as Bellamy whirled around, his face creasing in anger. “That’s enough” he ordered. “Macallan, you need to stay away from Monty and Jasper. Just mind your own business.” He turned to Monty and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Look Monty just ignore-” Monty shrugged Bellamy’s hands away and turned around walking quickly out of the room. He managed to get to his tent and sat down with his back against his bed.

 

“ _Your Dad died a hero, Monty.”_ Pike’s words echoed in Monty’s head as tears slid down his cheeks and his hands shook. What would his Father think of him now? How ashamed would he be if he saw what his son had become? He buried his head in his hands and sobbed. It felt like he was losing everything.

 

“Monty?”

 

Monty’s head shot up and he stared at Jasper. “Why are you here?” he croaked.

 

Jasper scuffed the ground with his shoes before looking up, his eyes filled with sympathy. “Your Mum told me about your Dad” he said softly. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“They said he died a hero” Monty said quietly.

 

Jasper sat down next to him. “He did Monty. He rescued those kids. That’s amazing. You should be so proud of him.”

 

“He wouldn’t be proud of me” Monty sobbed. “Not if he knew what I’ve done. He saved people. I killed them.” Jasper pulled him into his arms and Monty stiffened in surprise before melting against Jasper and clutching his shirt.

 

“He would be proud” Jasper whispered fiercely. “You saved _your_ people. You’re so clever and so brave that you did what no one else could do.”

 

Monty sniffed and pressed closer to Jasper. “I thought you hated me.”

 

“I thought I did too for a while” Jasper admitted. “But recently I realised that my idea wouldn’t have worked and Maya knew what was going to happen. She knew she might die. I-I didn’t know how to go back to how things were after I realised that. I didn’t know how to make the pain stop. So that’s why I kept drinking but when I’m drunk I hurt you and I insult you and it needs to stop.”

 

Monty pulled back slightly so he could see Jasper’s face. “I’ve been so worried about you” he said.

Jasper looked ashamed. “I know you have” he said as he used his sleeve to wipe the tears from Monty’s cheeks. “I’m so sorry, I went to Mount Weather while you were away. I found Maya’s favourite painting. I think she’d want me to move on and try to be happy.”

 

Monty nodded. “I think she would too.”

 

They stared at each other for a few moments until Jasper cleared his throat and Monty blushed. “I-uh- I heard everything you and Macallan said to each other earlier” Jasper admitted.

 

“Oh” Monty said, staring at his hands. “I couldn’t let him say those things about you. He was being a jerk.”

 

Jasper snorted. “It was the truth” he said. “I’ve been a mess. I was just so angry that they were using things that didn’t belong to them. I knocked Macallan off the piano stool.”

 

Monty reached up and gently touched the fresh cut on Jasper’s cheek. “Is that how you got this?” he asked.

 

“Yeah” Jasper sighed. “It’s my fault.” He paused and looked at Monty. “I’m going to stop drinking. For you.”

 

Monty threw his arms around Jasper’s neck and turned his face into the crook of his neck. “You can’t do it for me” he murmured. “You have to do it for yourself.”

 

Jasper hugged him tightly and Monty felt him nod. “I’ll try.”

 

Monty’s heart felt lighter for the first time in weeks. “I missed you so much” he choked out.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

They sat in silence just holding each other. Monty listened to Jasper breathe and pressed his lips to his collarbone. They heard footsteps approaching and both raised their heads.

 

Octavia poked her head through the tent flap and she smiled broadly when she saw Monty and Jasper. “Hey. I came to see if Monty was ok but I can see you’re taking care of each other.”

 

Monty smiled. “Thanks O.”

 

“I’m glad to see you two together again” she said before ducking back out of the tent.

 

Jasper smiled at Monty and stood up. “Come on” he said, holding out his hand for Monty to take, “let’s go and find your Mum. She’s been away from you for far too long.”

 

Monty grabbed Jasper’s hand and let his friend pull him upright. They held on for a few seconds longer than necessary and both blushed as they let go and left the tent together. He and Jasper walked together in comfortable silence, so close that their arms brushed together as they walked. Monty saw his mother’s face light up as they approached her and he leant against Jasper.

 

He’d come this far. He’d grown up. He had his best friend back. Maybe his Dad would be proud of him.


End file.
